peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 March 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-03-25 ; Comments *John reveals how the music for his show is chosen. ‘Obviously I have nothing to do with the selection of records in these programmes. It’s all done for us by computer these days. Press a button and out the programme comes.’ *A recording of the first 58 minutes of the show is available. Tracklistings for the rest of the show also added and marked §, details taken from Lorcan's Playlist Archive. Sessions *Afghan Whigs, one and only session. Recorded 22 February 1994. All tracks except ‘What Jail Is Like’ are available on the Blast First CD single – What Jail Is Like. Only ‘Revenge’ and ‘Easily Pusuaded’ are available on the recording. *Sons Of The Subway, one and only session. Unknown recording date. No known commercial release. Only ‘Trunk A Funkz’ is available on the recording. Tracklisting *Speedy J: ‘Beam Me Up! (The Pegasus Mix) (12 inch)' (Beam Me Up!) *Gene Vincent: ‘Dance To The Bop (CD - The EP Collection)’ (See For Miles) : (JP: ‘One of the greatest men in the whole history of the world ever.’) *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: ‘Naw. E. Pimp (CD – Tatay)’ (Ankst) *Afghan Whigs: ‘Revenge’ (Peel Session) *Fugees (Tranzlator Crew): ‘Nappy Heads (CD - Blunted On Reality)’ (Ruff House) : (JP: ‘I particularly care for the little imitation of Louis Armstrong doing ‘Wonderful World’ at the start of that. Always one of my least favourite records right up there with Peter Sarstedt's ‘Where Do You Go To My Lovely’. Perhaps you're too young to remember that if you’re really lucky.’) *Inspiral Carpets: ‘Uniform (CD - Devil Hopping)’ (Mute Records) *Mexican Power Authority: ‘Trampolintophobe (7 inch - Strang From Endville)’ (Scratch Records) : (JP: ‘Tell them how it is Lucille.’) *Manzie: ‘Half Ounce (LP – Ja-Man Dub)’ (Ja-man Records) : (10:30 news) *Pulp: ‘Do You Remember The First Time? (CD Single)’ (Island) *Sons Of The Subway: ‘Trunk A Funkz’ (Peel Session) : (Tape flip) *Steve Abee: ‘Los Angeles (Various Artists CD - Internal Journey)’ (New Alliance) *Plastic Venus: ‘Lola (7 inch)’ (Dental Records) *Afghan Whigs: ‘Easily Persuaded’ (Peel Session) *Hassidic New Wave: ‘Debka (Various Artists CD - Klesmer 1993 New York City - The Tradition Continues On The Lower East Side)’ (Knitting Factory Works) : (End of recording) *Sweetest Ache: ‘Tell Me How It Feels (7 inch)’ (Sarah Records) § *Shellac: ‘Doris (7 inch – Uranus)’ (Touch And Go) § *Thessalonians: Shellac (CD –Soulcraft)’ (Silent) § *Morrissey: ‘Billy Budd (CD - Vauxhall And I)’ (Parlophone) § *Big John Greer: ‘I'm The Fat Man (LP - Fat Fat Fat)’ (Wate On) § *Sons Of The Subway: 'Escape' (Peel Session) § *Love: ‘The Good Humor Man He Sees Everything Like This (LP - Forever Changes)’ (Elektra) § *Sebadoh: ‘Rebound (7 inch)’ (Domino Records) § *Homage Freaks: ‘Sucker For A Happy Ending (7 inch)’ (Dental Records) § *Afghan Whigs: 'My Curse' (Peel Session) § *Shu De: ‘Buura (CD - Voices From The Distant Steppes)’ (Real World Records) § *Jale: 'Promise (7 inch - Cut)’ (Sub Pop Records) § *Sons Of The Subway: 'Trunk A Funkz (Reprise)' (Peel Session) § *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: ‘Fat Bearded Lady Walks The Tightrope (CD –Saxhouse)’ (Knitting Factory Works) § *Uzeda: ‘Pushing All The Clouds (CD – Waters)' (AV Arts) § *Nine L: ‘Looking For Lord Lucan (12 inch)’ (Metatone) § *Dodgems: ‘Lord Lucan Is Missing (Various Artists LP - Vaultage 78 – Two Sides Of Brighton)’ (Attrix Records) § *Aurlus Mabele: ‘Zanabel (LP - Stop Arretez)’ (Jimmy’s Productions) § *Elevate: ‘Judas (7 inch)’ (The Flower Shop Recordings) § *Betty Bonney & Les Brown & His Orchestra: 'He's 1-A In The Army And He's A-1 In My Heart (Various Artists LP - Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition: Songs of World Wars I & II)’ (New World Records) § *Fireworks: 'She's A Tornado (7 inch – Untrue)’ (In The Red Recordings) § *New Decade: ‘Statue Of Gold (CD - Narrow Minds)’ (Out Of Romford) § *Jawbox: ‘Breathe (CD - For Your Own Special Sweetheart)’ (City Slang) § *Movietone: ‘She Smiled Mandarine Like (7 inch)’ (Planet Records) § *Sons Of The Subway: ‘Down The Line’ (Peel Session) § *Jerry Lee Lewis: ‘Down The Line (CD - Ferriday Fireball)' (Sun) § *Afghan Whigs: ‘What Jail Is Like’ (Peel Session) § *Doo Rag: ‘Swampwater Mopdown (7 inch)’ (Drunken Fish Records) § *Halcion: ‘Squelch (7 inch)’ (Quixotic) § File ;Name *Peel Show 1994-03-25 (incomplete) ;Length *00:58:19 ;Other *Many thanks to the taper. ;Available *Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector